Because Memory Is Such A Fickle Thing
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, has been turned into a child and has had his memory erased. How will the league react to a five year old Batman?  It is now in the process of being updated and rewritten, starting with chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

_**I really shouldn't be starting another story but this idea has been stuck in my head for too long. Hope you enjoy it **_

_**Summary: His memories were gone, just like that. No warning, just gone. As if the past thirty-two years of his life had never happened. It was as if his mind had been swept clean, now devoid of all adult thoughts and rationalizations. His thought processes were truly that of a five year old boy. His body also matched his current level of thinking. His tall and broad frame had been reduced to a pitiful three feet- eight inches and a weight of nearly forty-eight pounds. He was small, even for the average boy his age. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please don't sue. **_

"We can't let Flash see him like this." A deep voice sounded, making him shift his weight a bit in nervousness. The voice reminded him of his Daddy's when he was in trouble. His Daddy would always bush his eyebrows together and make his voice sound deep. He would say his middle name too sometimes, when he was really angry. Bruce hoped this man with the deep voice like his Daddy's wouldn't say his middle name. He couldn't remember doing anything that would get him in trouble. He snuggled deeper into the soft pillows beneath his head and shut his eyes tight; hoping the man with the deep voice wouldn't notice he was awake.

"Batman? Batman, are you awake?"

Bruce frowned at the deep voice; was there someone else sleeping in the room with him? He shifted his arms and legs softly, gently seeing if there was another person in the bed with him, maybe someone named 'Batty-Man'. Finding nothing he sighed, at least that Batty-Man wasn't here with him, he sounded kind of scary.

"Ba-Bruce? Are you awake Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes snapped open, squinting when the bright light above him shined in his eyes. That deep-voiced man had said his name; did he know him from somewhere? Maybe he was a friend of his Daddy's. Daddy always had lots of friends from work over. They had big parties too, but Mama said that the parties were only for grown-up people, and especially not for little boys.

He opened his eyes a bit wider, the light not hurting them so much now. A big man stood on the other side of the room dressed in his pajamas. But didn't he know the under-pants went on the inside of his clothes? Bruce turned his head a little to see a woman standing with him, and she was wearing a funny outfit too. It looked like a bathing suit, and it was all decorated for the Fourth of July. Now that he thought about it, they must be dressed up for one of his Daddy's parties. But where was his Mama? She always watched him when Daddy had his work parties.

"Where's my Mama?" The question was spoken in what he hoped was a polite tone, Mama had told him almost a thousand times that, "tone is everything when talking to someone". So he kept his tone soft, but the question seemed to make the man and lady feel sick. Both of their faces turned a pasty-white and the lady's eyes got all sad. Bruce frowned, he didn't mean to make her sad, he just wanted to know where his Mama was.

"Yo-your Mama? What do you mean?" The man-Bruce now recognized him as the owner of the deep voice-asked.

Bruce's frown got a bit bigger. If that man didn't know where his Mama was how was he supposed to find her? He guessed he would try again; maybe the man hadn't understood his question. "My Mama, where is she? She doesn't usually leave me alone when Daddy has one of his parties. Did she leave me with you? Where's Alfred?"

The man looked even more confused than he had before. "I-I don't know where your mother is. Alfred is back at your house."

Bruce sat up a bit more, looking around curiously. If the man said Alfred was at home that probably meant he wasn't. Sure enough, he didn't recognize the room at all. It looked like a hospital room, like one that his Daddy worked in. Was he sick? Was that why he was in bed?

"Am I sick?" He made sure to keep his tone even, not giving away how scared he was. He didn't want to look like a baby. Mama always said that first impressions are everything.

"No, you aren't sick. You were just resting." The lady spoke this time; her voice wasn't like Mama's at all. Mama's voice was soft, like the ringing of bells on their Christmas tree. This lady's voice was strong and a little scary. He leaned back on the pillows a bit more, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. He missed his Mama, and he wanted to go home. He didn't like it here at all. The two strangely-dressed people seemed almost afraid to touch him; they weren't at all like his parents. Mama and Daddy always gave him lots of hugs and kisses; the man and lady in front of him hadn't even touched him.

"Well I think I'm finished resting…can-can I go home now?" He used his best 'puppy-dog eyes'. They didn't usually work on his Mama or Alfred but they might work on these strangely-dressed people.

"We'll call Alfred in a bit. We just need to run some tests, okay? As soon as we're done you can go home, I promise." The man's smile was big, and Bruce couldn't help but return it. The man was nice, kind of like his Daddy. He had big hands too, strong hands. His Daddy always said that he could tell a lot about a man from his hands. Strong hands usually meant a strong character. His Daddy had told him that about Alfred once, and Alfred was one of the strongest men he knew.

"Alright, what kind of tests do you need to do?" The man's smile got even bigger and he finally stepped over to the bed. Bruce bit his lip nervously, he wanted to reach out to the man who reminded him of his Daddy…but what if the man didn't want to hold him? But he was still a bit scared… and his Mama had told him that he could always go to nice grown-ups when he was scared and they weren't there. He reached out a tentative hand, brushing his fingertips against the arm of the man. The man flinched away and Bruce gasped and put his hand back by his side, not wanting to get in trouble. The man was looking at him with wide eyes and he didn't know how to react. He was still scared and he wanted his Mama or Daddy; his eyes began to fill with tears.

His body was suddenly rising, leaving the small bed behind as he was cradled in a pair of strong arms. He sniffled and buried his face in the man's shoulder. This man's hugs reminded him of his Daddy. His eyes filled with more tears and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be a baby, and only babies cried over little things like missing their Mama and Daddy. A strong hand began to rub his back in circles and he leaned into the touch. He felt safe in the man's arms, and he was still tired.

"It's okay Bruce, go to sleep for now and we'll figure things out when you wake up okay?" He gave a sleepy nod and turned his head so it rested on the broad shoulder. He was almost asleep when the man holding him spoke again.

"What are we going to do Diana? What are we supposed to tell him?"

He ignored the questions and merely tightened his hold. The man's hand returned to his back and resumed the comforting motions. Bruce nuzzled the man's shoulder sleepily before giving in to his body's desires and slipping into the land of nod.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter came to me easily, usually they don't. So please don't expect an update every day. I will always finish a story though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..but someday….someday maybe I will **_

"Bruce…Bruce it's time to wake up." Bruce swatted at the hand nudging his shoulder; he didn't want to wake up yet. He was still tired. Another hand came up and rubbed his back; he sighed sleepily and snuggled into the pillows. "Come on Bruce, you've slept for a long time now."

"Daddy…nooo…" Both hands suddenly stopped and pulled away sharply. Bruce's eyes opened blearily to look up at someone who was _not_ his Daddy. It was that man again, the one who had held him before. He gave the man a small smile before sitting up and reaching his hands out a little. The man's eyes widened again-why was he always so surprised? - but his hands moved to Bruce's under-arms and picked him up. Bruce squirmed in the tight embrace.

"Nooo…up on your shoulders." The man just blinked his eyes and looked confused again. Bruce huffed, this man didn't know anything. He climbed up himself, the man instinctively letting Bruce use his hands to push himself up. His legs swung over the man's shoulders and he grabbed onto his hair, but not too tight. Whenever he did this with his Daddy he always had to make sure to not grab Daddy's hair too hard, or it could hurt him. Bruce didn't want to hurt this man either.

"There, like this. I can see everything from up here." He giggled, one hand removing itself from the man's hair to pat the ceiling above his head. This man was tall, not even his Daddy was this tall. He could see the whole room from up here. The man's shoulders were bigger than his Daddy's too, so it was a lot more comfy than sitting on his Daddy's shoulders.

"Hey…" He patted the man's hair, making him look up. He had questions to ask this man and his Daddy always told him that it was polite to have people looking at you before you asked your questions.

"Hmmm?" The man still seemed a bit confused but at least he was looking at him.

"What's your name? And why are you wearing pajamas? And don't you know the underwear goes on first before you put your pants on?" He kept his tone polite again; he didn't want to make the man angry. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know he wore his underwear the wrong way. Bruce gasped and tightened his hold on the man's hair when the man's shoulders suddenly started shaking as the man laughed.

"My name is Clark, but sometimes you'll hear people call me Superman. You can call me whatever you want, I won't mind either way. I'm not wearing my pajamas; I'm actually in my superhero costume. I don't know why the underwear is on the outside. That's just how it was made."

His eyes widened, this man, Clark, was a superhero? His name was Superman, that was a good name for a superhero…it was very super. He suddenly thought of something. "Then that other lady that was in here earlier, she dressed funny too. Is she a superhero?" He was excited; wait until his Daddy heard about this! He had met real superheroes!

Clark chuckled again, "Yes, she's a superhero too. Her name is Diana. We're both part of a superhero team called the Justice League."

Bruce kicked his feet lightly and fidgeted, smiling when the man grabbed him around his middle before gently lowering him and putting him down on the floor. He grinned up at him; Clark suddenly seemed so much bigger, a lot bigger than his Daddy looked.

Bruce suddenly laughed and wrapped his coat around him like a cape, lunging out at the bad guys with his imaginary sword. "Look! I'm a superhero too! I use my sword to strike fear into the hearts and minds of criminals everywhere! I am Zorro!" He swished his imaginary sword a bit more before returning it to its imaginary sheath. "Now watch, Clark!" He waved his hands to get Clark's full attention before he placed an imaginary pipe between his lips and pretended to pat down his hat. Then he crouched low to the ground and began using his imaginary magnifying glass to look for clues. He stood up straight again, smiling widely at Clark. "Guess who I was that time."

"I think that you were pretending to be the world's greatest detective, Sherlock Holmes."

Bruce laughed, nodding his head wildly. "Yes! Good job, Clark! That _was_ an easy one though." He teased and then smirked at the look Clark gave him before dissolving into another fit of giggles. His Daddy gave him that look sometimes too, it was one where his Daddy usually didn't know whether to be laughing with him or scolding him.

"Clark? I'm sorry to interrupt but we can do those tests now…if he's ready for them that is." Clark and Bruce turned their heads to see Diana standing in the doorway. Bruce smiled at her and waved.

"Hey Diana! I didn't know that you were a superhero! Do you have any powers? Who made your costume? Are you wearing a tiara because you're a princess?" He couldn't stop asking his questions, they all just popped into his head at once. Daddy always told him that he had a questioning mind. Daddy always answered all of his questions too; no matter how stupid they were, even if he had already asked them.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hello Bruce, it's good to see that you're awake. I think we should save the questions for later though okay? I promise I will answer any questions you have-as long as I am able to that is-when we finish the tests." Bruce's smile remained.

"Okay! What do I have to do for the tests? They aren't too hard right?" Daddy gave him tests for school sometimes, and he always passed them, but some of them could be _really_ hard.

"All you have to do is answer some questions. It shouldn't be too hard. Then our friend J'onn is going to examine your mind a bit."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun….how about we turn it into a game?" He grinned again, shifting on the balls of his feet in excitement. Daddy would do this sometimes, usually when they were cleaning his room. Daddy would never let Alfred clean his room for him; he said that everyone, even little boys needed to learn responsibility. That was just a big word that meant hard work; at least he thinks that's what it means. Daddy never explained it, but the way he would say it…it would always make Bruce stop and look at him. His Daddy would get this look in his eyes, and then he would look up at him and smile. His Daddy always gave the best hugs after he talked about that word. Bruce guessed it was special to him somehow.

"A…A game? I didn't know you liked games." Was Clark dumb? Bruce thought he was supposed to be a superhero, and they knew all kinds of things. Maybe he just didn't know a lot about kids. Bruce knew that all kids liked games; it was what made them kids. Bruce gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I like games, what kind of kid would I be if I didn't? Games are fun, what kind of person doesn't like to have fun?" Both Diana and Clark looked close to laughing. Did he say something funny? He didn't think so…he sighed. Grown-ups acted so weird.

"So, can we turn it into a game? That way I don't get bored and you still get to ask me all those questions. I think it's fair."

Diana and Clark looked at each other for a long time. His Mama and Daddy always did that when they were thinking about letting him do something. Bruce liked to pretend that their eyes could talk sometimes. Maybe they could, and he just didn't understand their language. Now that he thought about it, maybe his own eyes had been talking to him his entire life. If he could talk with them, what would they say? If Clark and Diana let him play the game, those would have to be some of his questions. They were superheroes, right? So if eyeballs talked, they would definitely know.

"….Alright. We'll play your game with you." Bruce laughed, Clark sounded almost scared. Games weren't supposed to be scary. Playing games was supposed to be fun. Maybe Clark had never played a game before. Did superheroes play games? That would have to be another one of his questions.

"Come on Bruce, we're going to go into another room. One that's a little more comfortable." Diana opened the door a bit wider and made a sweeping gesture with her arm.

Bruce looked up at Clark uncertainly. He wanted to be held again. Being held by Clark felt nice, and this place was still scary; he still didn't even know where he was. And he had never been outside this room. What if there were monsters out there? He swallowed nervously and raised his arms a bit; hoping Clark would know what he was asking without actually having to say it. A strong hand gently landed on his shoulder, forcing him to look up into Clark's bright blue eyes.

"Bruce, Bruce look at me. If you want me to hold you, you don't have to be afraid to ask me. It's okay. I know this place can be a little scary, and if there's anything that I can do to make you feel better, all you have to do is ask me."

Bruce nodded in agreement and rushed into Clark's embrace. He didn't like being without his Daddy, but Clark was almost as good. Clark lifted him up, cradling his head gently on his shoulder.

"Clark?" His tone was soft again, scared.

"Hmm?" He could feel the rumble in Clark's chest as he hummed.

"There are no monsters out there, right?" He hoped Clark wouldn't laugh at him, Bruce knew that big boys weren't supposed to believe in monsters anymore.

"No, I promise there are no monsters out there Bruce."

Bruce frowned, he believed Clark but he still wasn't sure. "How can you be sure Clark?"

"I'm what people call a Meta, Bruce. I have superpowers. I even have x-ray vision. I can see through all the walls into every room on the entire watchtower. I would know if there were every any monsters here, and I can promise you right now there are no monsters on the tower."

Bruce grinned against Clark's shoulder. Clark was so cool. He could make him feel safe, he held him, he answered his questions, and he never called Bruce stupid or made fun of him when he cried. He was a lot like his Daddy, only Clark had superpowers!

"So, are you okay now? Ready to go?"

Bruce nodded, tightening his hold when he felt Clark begin to walk forward. He closed his eyes and rested his head for a moment. He didn't feel like watching as they walked through the hallways. He could hear voices whispering and he fidgeted nervously in Clark's arms. He had never liked being stared at, and he could feel the eyes of people on him. He whimpered and burrowed further into Clark's arms.

"Bruce you can open your eyes now, we're in the room." Clark had stopped walking and Bruce could hear a door shut behind them. He opened his eyes, keeping his head on Clark's shoulder.

"People were staring at me."

"Yes they were. But don't worry; I'll be talking with them." There was an edge to Clark's voice that hadn't been there before. It was a little scary, but Bruce knew that Clark wasn't angry with him; he was angry with all those people that had been making him feel uncomfortable. That thought made him smile, Clark was watching out for him and was angry at people that were hurting him, he was protecting him. He smiled and nestled deeper into Clark's arms.

"Are you ready to start the tests Bruce?" Diana was back again; he briefly pulled away from Clark and smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm ready."

_**Please review, it only takes a minute but will leave me smiling all day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter took me a bit longer...mostly because I scrapped it half way through and started it all over. That and I got grounded, which is never fun and prevents me from writing. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but someday when I marry a rich plastic surgeon I will buy Batman...not...**_

Bruce kicked his feet lightly, sitting on Clark's lap was comfy. His legs were so short compared to Clark's though; he couldn't even reach Clark's knees with his feet yet. He had always been smaller than the other kids his age. He got made fun of a lot for it too... But his Daddy and Mama were tall though, and they both told him that someday he would be tall too. He remembered his Daddy telling him he had been short when he was younger too; that had made him feel a little better, but he still didn't like it when the other kids teased him about his height.

"Bruce, we need you to answer these questions as best as you can, okay? We need the truth too, so no lying. Can you do that?" Diana was smiling at him and he smiled back, excited about starting the game.

"Yeah, I can do that. I won't lie either, honest. I don't like it when people lie to me. My Mama always says that I have to treat people like I would want them to treat me. And so if I don't like people lying to me I can't lie to other people either right?." Bruce made his tone firm, like he had heard his Daddy do when he was talking to people from his work. Mama said that when Daddy sounded like that he was being serious, and when Daddy was serious people seemed to listen a lot more than when he wasn't talking like that.

"...That's right, Bruce." Bruce noticed that Diana didn't seem as happy as she had been a second ago. Why did she and Clark always get sad when he talked about his Mama and Daddy? Were they sad because they thought that he didn't like them? He decided to stop talking about his parents so much, maybe that would make them feel better.

"Alright Bruce, you ready for the first question?" Clark bounced his knee lightly and Bruce giggled.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" He smiled brightly at Diana, relieved when she smiled brightly again. He didn't want her to think he didn't like her. She had been really nice to him, and she was friends with Clark, which made her even better.

"Alright Bruce first question; do you know what year it is?"

"It's 1976." Diana looked at him with a strange expression. He glanced nervously at his shoes, had he gotten the year wrong? He was so stupid, he couldn't even remember the year...His negative thoughts scattered as Clark bounced his knee again.

"Alright, good job Kiddo. You answered one of our questions truthfully so now you get to ask yours remember?" Bruce glanced up at him and smiled, he had almost forgotten!

Bruce concentrated hard, he wanted to ask a good question on his first try. "Why did you say 'Batty-Man' when I woke up? There was no one else in the room besides me, so were you calling me 'Batty-Man'?" Clark hummed low in his throat as he thought, making Bruce laugh as the rumbles tickled his back from where it rested on Clark's chest.

"There was a friend of ours who was injured. He looks a lot like you so we were a little confused when you woke up, because he was meant to be in the bed you were in."

"Oh..." Bruce murmured. That made sense he guessed, but that still didn't explain how he had gotten here. And if he had been in that 'Batty-Man's' bed, then where was 'Batty-Man'?

"Alright Bruce, second question. How old are you?"

"That's an easy one! I'm five years old. Well, my birthday is February 19th, so I'm actually five and a half." He was proud of it too, Mama always hugged him and told him that she was so proud of the big, brave man he was turning into.

"My turn right Clark? Hmmm..." He thought for a moment, "How did I get here, and where are my Daddy and Mama? They've never left me alone for this long before..."

Clark sighed against him, his big chest pushing Bruce forward as he breathed in again. "Batman, our friend who was hurt, was attacked by a person with a lot of harmful magic. She wanted to expose his weaknesses and make him easy to catch. But, just as the spell shot towards Batman, our friend Flash rescued him and we were able to get him back onto the tower. But, Flash had been just a little too slow to save him and Batman had been hit by it and was weakened by a very powerful magic spell."

"Wh-what happened to him? Is he okay?" Bruce looked up at Clark nervously, he looked sad. Suddenly Bruce wished he hadn't asked, he didn't think he would like the answer very much either.

"Batman's body began to change as he slowly turned into a child, that was his weakness because he didn't have powers like we do. So by turning him into a child Circe exposed his weakness and made him vulnerable. We didn't know if he would still have his memories when he woke up so we waited."

"Did-did he have his memories? Did he remember?" Bruce bit his lip, he really wished he hadn't asked, but at the same time, he was curious and he had to know.

"No he didn't. He had forgotten everything." Bruce's eyes widened and he felt his heart beating hard against his chest; his breathing quickened.

"Wh-where is he now?" His eyes met Clark's, why wasn't he answering? And then suddenly he knew, he knew why Clark and Diana had called him 'Batty-Man', He knew why they acted so weird sometimes when he said certain things. He was that 'Batty-Man'...he just couldn't remember.

He tore away from Clark with a cry, falling to the floor before picking himself up again. He didn't know where he was going but he found himself ripping the door open and running out into the halls. Tears were running down his face and small cries and whimpers escaped from his mouth as he ran.

"Hey! Hey Kid! What are you doing in here?" A voice shouted and Bruce turned his hand to see a red blur ran past him. And then suddenly a strong pair of arms had caught him and were holding him still. Bruce looked up through his tears to see a man in what looked like a red jump-suit with a mask looking at him in concern. 

Bruce quickly tore himself from the man's grasp, running further down the hall. He couldn't stop thinking about what Clark had told him, how he had lied to him. He whimpered and tried to make his legs move faster. He just wanted his Daddy and Mama. Where were they? If yesterday he had been that 'Batty-Man' that meant he had been a grown-up. So his Mama and Daddy would be old now, maybe even too old to take care of him anymore. His heart began to pound again, and he began to breathe faster and faster. Living without his Mama or Daddy...he hadn't even known that was possible. He had never thought about losing them before.

A sudden flood of tears made his eyes sting and he stumbled and fell to the floor. He let himself lay where he had fallen, not having the will to pick himself back up. He began to sob brokenly, coughing when he couldn't even find enough time to breathe. A strong hand guided him into an equally strong chest and he quickly grabbed onto the material of the person's shirt, sobbing brokenly into the fabric. The hand began to rub his back and he cried harder when he thought of Clark.

"Hey now...it's okay. Whatever it is, it's alright. Shhh...I've got you. I won't let go...shhh..." A comforting voice was whispering in his ear. He turned toward it, his arm wrapping around the person's neck. Another hand came up to support him and he was lifted gently and carefully so he rested against the person's chest. Bruce wrapped his other arm around the man's neck, he was still crying. What if his Mama and Daddy didn't want him anymore? What if...what if they had died? Bruce's breathing quickened, and suddenly he couldn't breathe anymore, the tears were running into his throat and he coughed but he still couldn't breathe and his chest burned and stung. He coughed harder, choking on his tears; his arms tightened around the man's neck as he struggled to appease his burning lungs.

"Shhh...breathe buddy. It's okay. Just breathe nice and deep. Slower...in and out. It's alright, everything is gonna be okay." The man began to hum what Bruce recognized as a lullaby, Alfred had sang it to him once. Bruce gazed up at him, it was that man that had tried to stop him a few minutes ago. His breathing began to slow and he buried his face in the man's neck, closing his eyes and hoping. That they would still want him. That they would still love him...that they would be alive.

"Flash! You found him!" He couldn't breathe again, his lungs wanted the air too quickly. The man-Flash-was still rubbing his back and whispering to him, but it wasn't helping. Clark was standing in front of him, and all he could think about was what Clark had told him, who he had been before, and what could happen. What could have already happened.

"Supes! I think the kid needs some air!" But Clark wasn't moving, he was standing right there in front of him. Flash's voice suddenly got angry. "Back off! He was calming down before you showed up!" Clark glanced at him, and it made Bruce's heart hurt because he knew that he had hurt Clark's feelings. Clark's blue eyes had filled with tears too. But then he turned and walked away and Bruce could focus on Flash's humming, remembering a time when he was a little younger when Alfred had held him when he was sick and couldn't fall to sleep. His breathing slowed and his arms now hung loosely from Flash's neck.

"You okay now?" Flash still rubbed his back and Bruce leaned into the touch, nodding shakily against his neck. The man loosened his hold and pulled back a bit, and Bruce offered him a small smile before wiping his tears away.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Did he? What if Flash didn't like him because he was 'Batty-Man'? What if he didn't believe him or thought he was crazy? Did he use to be friends with Flash? He was still so confused; he bit his lip in nervousness.

"I-I don't know. I...I just want to go home." He missed his house, his bed. He missed his Mama and Daddy. He missed Alfred. He missed the creaky stair that would always wake up Alfred when he tried to go downstairs for a midnight snack. He missed his stuffed bear. He wanted to go home and hug his Mama, drink Alfred's hot cocoa; he wanted his Daddy to ruffle his air and call him 'Scout'. Tears began to slowly fall again, his lip trembling. He missed everything, and it might not be there anymore; because he wasn't five years old, not really.

"Hey now, don't cry. It's alright, we'll go to Clark and ask him about sending you home okay? It's alright..." Bruce nodded. He felt bad for running away from Clark. He had tried to run away at home once because his Mama and Daddy had been mad at him. He had gotten to the gate and then sat in the bushes, rethinking his options like his Daddy had told him to. His Daddy always said that before you did something you had to think it over three times in your head and make sure you really wanted to do it, especially with big decisions. He had thought about it for a long time, longer than he had ever thought about anything before he finally decided he wasn't going to running away. Apologizing was better, it meant hugs from his Mama. When he had gotten inside he found out his Mama had almost called the police; she and Daddy had been looking for him all day. They had hugged and kissed him and they hadn't been mad anymore. They had been more worried about his safety.

Bruce wondered if Clark and Diana felt like that too and he suddenly felt even worse. Clark had been crying when he had left, what if he was still crying and sad? Bruce wanted to apologize, maybe that would make Clark feel better. He knew Clark had lied to him, but now he also knew it had been to keep him from feeling sad. He had done it to protect him, and even though that didn't make it okay, Bruce could forgive him.

"Hold on tight okay? I run pretty fast." Bruce nodded and tightened his hold on Flash, and then they were flying. The hallways turned into colorful blurs as they raced through them, and Bruce giggled and shut his eyes. Going this fast made him dizzy. His stomach hurt when they stopped, but that was okay. It reminded him of the time his Daddy had thrown him into the air and caught him, his stomach had felt like that then too, and he knew it would feel better in a few seconds.

"Bruce? Bruce I-I am so, so sorr-" Bruce eyes opened and he jumped from Flash's arms into Clark's, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't mean to run away or make you cry." He relaxed in Clark's stunned embrace, relieved when Clark's arms came up nervously to return the hug.

"You don't need to apologize for that. I should have told you. I'm so sorry I didn't, that I lied to you, I-" Bruce scowled and put a finger to Clark's lips.

"I know why you didn't tell me. And it's okay, I forgive you." He snuggled back into Clark's arms, momentarily content as his new friend held him.

_**Please let me know if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will fix 'em up as soon as I can :) Thanks for reading and the new chapter will be out soon.**_

_**Oh, I hope this chapter kind of makes up for the negative comment about Flash in the first chapter by Superman. I also would like to sincerely apologize to Kyer for bashing him in said chapter. Although I hope this explains that I love Flash. He's my third favorite super hero :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! *Dodges pitchforks and torches from the angry mob* Ahem-I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; it really has been too long. I really hope you like this chapter. Oh! Someone named Toc-Hada made an amazing fan art to this story if you wanna see it here is a link! **__**http :/toc- hada. /art/little-bruce-234768803**__** Just remove the spaces :D Now on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my Dark Knight poster….hee hee it has Joker on it!**_

"Bruce?"

Bruce smiled as he looked up from his 'Batty-Man' coloring book; he had been coloring someone named 'The Riddler'. It was weird...he didn't know he was going to be so big someday. He was way bigger than his Daddy. The villains all had funny names too; what kind of bad guys named themselves 'The Penguin'? Penguins were fluffy…he couldn't think of anything fluffy that was dangerous. Well…Rachel's kitten _had_ scratched him once…

"Do you remember earlier when I told you that we would have to examine your mind?" Bruce nodded softly; he remembered that, it was after he had pretended he was Sherlock Holmes with Clark. That had been fun, maybe Clark would want to play again later; this time Clark should pretend to be something. He would have to ask him about that later.

"Would you let my friend J'onn do it now?" Clark looked nervous, he didn't like it. Why was he nervous? Was he afraid Bruce would say no? Why were they examining his mind anyway?...Unless...what if they hoped that he could start to remember things? They missed their friend, and why wouldn't they? Bruce was just an annoying little baby...whenever they talked about 'Batty-Man' it was always good things. He was strong, brave, and smart. Bruce was dumb, scared, and weak... a worthless weakling, just like those boys at school had said. But if he had to remember to help Clark...he would.

"Yes, he can do it now. I'm ready." Clark smiled, but Bruce could still see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Alright Bruce, our friend J'onn is an alien; he comes from Mars. So, he looks a little different. We don't want you to get scared though; he is very kind and would never hurt you." Bruce nodded again. Alien? That was cool...the door opened and a green man came inside. He didn't look like the aliens Bruce had seen on TV. He looked softer, more human. He smiled gently, almost surprised when J'onn returned it.

"Hello Bruce, how are you feeling?" His voice was deep too, but not as deep as Clark's.

"Fine I guess; how are you going to exam-examine my mind?"

"My people had the ability to read minds. I am going to do so today by placing my hands onto your head. Is that alright with you?" Bruce nodded; that didn't sound scary.

J'onn walked closer and placed his hands on the sides of Bruce's head. "I am going to enter your mind now. Your mind will look like a very large, dark room. However, I will be with you the entire time, you will never be alone." Bruce nodded nervously before he felt the room spin, and then everything went dark.

Minutes passed slowly with no movement between them. Clark couldn't tear his eyes away for more than a few seconds. The fact that Bruce could regain his memories had him on the edge of his chair. Diana and Flash sat by his side, both of them looking just as nervous as he felt.

He watched, his eyes widening as J'onn removed his hands from the small boy's head. Said boy turned to look at them, a familiar spark in his eyes. Clark bit his lip, hoping.

"Clark." That tone, he never knew how much he had missed it until that moment. That beautifully sarcastic tone. He rushed forward, gently scooping his friend into his arms.

"Clark, crushing." Clark felt his cheeks turn hot as he blushed and made to pull away but was stopped as Bruce's small hands gripped his shirt like a vice.

"Bruce?" The small body in his arms had started shaking, and Clark tightened his hold instinctively. Wide blue eyes turned to look up at him, shining with tears.

"Bruce what's wrong?" Clark didn't understand. He knew Bruce had regained his memories, but he was acting like he was still a child.

"Memories...he's remembering. He is still in control of my mind and most of my body, and he doesn't have the mental shields I've developed. I can't let him remember everything; it's too much for a child to handle." Bruce turned to look at J'onn, his eyes pleading with the Martian. "Place a mental shield around me for the time being. He's already remembered too much but I can sure as hell stop him from remembering the funeral...Maybe when he's old enough..."

"No...We just got you back!" Clark shouted, his own eyes filling with tears as the child in his lap turned to look at him. It wasn't fair; Bruce was his best friend. He couldn't lose him so soon...

"I'll see you soon Clark. Watch out for him will you? He needs a fath- a friend to guide him, especially now." Clark nodded, tightening his grip as J'onn approached. Bruce hugged him briefly, allowing some of his emotions to show before going limp as J'onn entered his mind. Minutes passed in solemn silence, Clark rocking the boy in his lap gently.

"How much does the kid know?" Flash spoke quietly, his foot tapping nervously.

Clark shook his head; he honestly didn't want to know. Bruce gasped quietly, his hands grasping the edge of Clark's cape and twisting it in his fists.

J'onn pulled away from Bruce, his posture radiating defeat and weariness. Clark sat up a bit higher in his chair, shifting the now stirring boy. Bruce's eyes opened, the blue orbs gazing up at him with an empty look. Clark felt his heart throb in his chest, the poor kid knew enough.

His Mama and Daddy were gone, forever. No more hugs, no more kisses. No more walking in the park. No more bed-time stories. No more cocoa in front of the fire. He would never smell his Mama's perfume, or feel his Daddy's arms hug him tight. They were gone, dead. He had been there, he had watched them die, and he remembered it now. 

_His Mama's pearls, turned red. His Daddy's coat; that had been red too. The sound of a gun, twice. He had lain next to them, shivering and scared. His Daddy wouldn't wake up, and neither would his Mama. So he tried to be a good boy and laid down his head on his Daddy's coat. It was the sirens that woke him up, gentle hands lifting him from his Daddy. He cried out, he couldn't leave them. A man shushed him softly, a strong hand rubbing his back.__  
><em>

_"Gordon...get him inside the car." Another man said, and the man who was holding him tried to put him down but Bruce just clung to him more tightly, a whimper rising in his throat. He didn't want to be put down now. The man tightened his arms around him, rocking him gently. "It's alright Bruce, I won't let you go." The man's voice was soft and gentle. Bruce fell asleep against his shoulder.__  
><em>

"Bruce?" Bruce opened his eyes, looking up at Clark. He looked like his Daddy, the thought made tears fill his eyes. He buried his head in Clark's shoulder, sobs rising in his throat. He wanted his Mama, more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted to hear her voice, play with her earrings like he used to. He didn't want to remember her pearls lying on the floor, covered in red. He didn't want to remember how her eyes had been open, her mouth dripping blood.

"Noooo..." He moaned, fisting the fabric of Clark's cape. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted Clark to tell him it was all a nightmare, that he had been dreaming. Clark's hand came up, cradling his head. Bruce couldn't stop crying, it felt like someone had torn out his heart and stepped on it. He couldn't think, the memory of his Daddy and Mama dying was replaying in his head over and over again.

"Bruce, we are so sorry." Clark's voice whispered in his ear. Bruce turned to look up at him, his eyes still shining with tears. Why was Clark sorry? It wasn't Clark's fault...it was his fault. If he hadn't gotten scared of the bats it never would have happened, they would still be alive and happy.

"It's my fault Clark! I-I got scared and made Daddy and Mama leave the theatre. If I hadn't gotten scared-" Sobs swallowed his words.

"It was never your fault, never! All people get scared; it was that man's fault, never yours. It was him and him alone. Do you understand me?" Bruce just shook his head violently, he couldn't believe Clark. He hadn't been there, he hadn't watched them die. It was his fault; it would always be his fault.

"I want to go home..." He sniffed as he wiped the tears from his face. "Please..." He wanted to go home, to see where he had been happy. He knew it wouldn't make a difference, it never would. He didn't feel like he would ever be happy again.

"Sure kiddo, I'll take you home in a few minutes okay?" Bruce nodded, he wanted his bear; Arthur had always been there when he needed him. He had been a present from his Mama and Daddy for his birthday. He had a little costume that made him look like the hero the Grey Ghost; he had the little goggles, the hat, and the coat. His Daddy always watched the Grey Ghost with him, no matter how busy he was at work…because his Daddy had loved him and had wanted to make him happy, and Bruce had killed him.

"Are you ready to go? I'll take you home to Alfred okay?"

"Yes, I'm ready. But Clark...will-will I see you again?" He couldn't lose Clark too. He was nice and reminded him of his Daddy, he couldn't lose the one person who he cared about.

"Of course you'll see me again. I'll visit every day okay?" Bruce muttered a 'Kay' against Clark's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go then." 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! Just wanted to say that I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was an idiot teenager and got grounded *cringe* so please don't kill me. I hope this makes up for it :D **_

_**Oh! Good news, I finished the next chapter already, so depending on the number of reviews I get *hint hint, wink wink* it should be up in the next few days or so. **_

_**Anyway, here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything….unless I stole it….but I didn't….darn.**_

**Chapter 5**

He didn't understand. The manor was empty, emptier than he had ever imagined it could be. Before it had always been filled with people, family or friends of his Mama and Daddy had always been visiting them. The halls had echoed with laughter, the entire manor brimming with happiness. Now, he heard and felt nothing. There were no smiling faces, no laughter ringing in the halls. He had never felt more alone.

Bruce tugged on Alfred's coat, trying to bury himself in the fabric. He didn't like it here anymore. He didn't want to be here, where his Mama and Daddy had once been alive and happy. They were gone now; they had been for a long time. This house had been empty for a long time, he could feel it.

"Alfred…I don't like it here. I want to go _home_…" Bruce felt Alfred stiffen, his arms tightening slowly around him.

"I know Master Bruce, I know."

Alfred carried him through the manor, pointing out what had changed, not much had. They were more paintings, more books; grown-up things.

"What's that one?" A painting lay in the corner, covered with cloth. It had been half-hidden by a chair, as though Alfred hadn't wanted him to see it, but why? It was just a painting. Maybe it was a naughty-painting. His Mama and Daddy had some of those in their library. They didn't let him stare at them too long. They said people were naked so it wasn't polite to stare. But…paintings were made for people to look at, so why would people make paintings that people couldn't look at for too long?

"That one, Master Bruce, is a naughty painting." Alfred remembered. Bruce just grumbled in reply, it wasn't fair. But…Alfred sounded like he was lying. Alfred had always been bad at lying; even when he was younger Bruce had been able to tell. Why would Alfred lie about a painting? This would have to be a case for Bruce Wayne, Gotham's Greatest Detective!

"Okay I won't touch it, promise." He crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped Alfred believed him. While Alfred was bad at lying, Bruce was usually even worse.

"I certainly hope not young man. If you think I am too old to put you over my knee…" Bruce let out a soft snort of laughter, Alfred always said that, but he never meant it. He had never done it before, no matter how bad Bruce had acted.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Bruce lay awake, holding his bear Arthur under his arm. He looked different, instead of the gray cape he had a black one now, and now instead of goggles he had a little black cowl. Alfred had said that Arthur had switched heroes; he was dressed as 'Batty-Man' now. Bruce tugged him tighter to his chest.

"It was all my fault Arthur." In his imagination, Arthur turned to him, concern shining in his black button eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Bruce."

Bruce scowled at him. "How do you know? You weren't even there."

Arthur nodded his head thoughtfully. "No, I wasn't. That's why you got scared."

"I was too old for a stuffed-bear."

Arthur's button-eyes shone angrily. "You were never too old for me. If you were then you would have gotten rid of me a long time ago."

Bruce nodded, that was true. He smiled. "I guess even 'Batty-Man' needed you Arthur."

Arthur smiled up at him, the stitching of his mouth slowly growing wider. "He did for a long time. I've always slept on a bed in this house."

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

Bruce breathed deeply, his eyes closing as his head rested against the pillow. "Do you think Mama and Daddy would be proud of me?" In his mind Bruce felt Arthur wrap a plush arm around him, hugging him tight.

"They would be the most proud parents on the planet."

Bruce allowed a small smile, slipping further into the land of nod. "Goodnight Arthur, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Bruce."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Bruce lunged forward, swinging his imaginary sword. "I am Zorro! Fear my sword! Don't worry young maiden, for I will save you!" He laughed, swishing his arm about wildly.___

_"You didn't save me Bruce. You didn't save me…"_

_Bruce looked around wildly, his mother's voice still echoing off the bricks of the alley buildings. "Mama? Mama where are you?" He ran forward, calling her name and looking to both sides of the narrow alley frantically. He had to find her, she sounded hurt. He knew she was in danger, he could feel it. He could save her if he hurried, he could. He was Zorro; he had to save her. ___

_"I'm here Bruce, where you let me die."___

_Let her die? He rushed forward, following the echo of her voice.___

_"Bruce. Turn around."___

_He skidded to a halt, breathing deeply as he turned. A scream caught in his throat.___

_His Mama lay there, broken and bleeding. Her mouth was open, dripping blood as she called to him. "Bruce! Come help your poor Mama! Don't leave me here to die again!" Her eyes, once a brilliant blue, were gone. Maggots, fat from her flesh, still feasted hungrily inside the sockets. Her neck was twisted at an odd angle, bones visible through the thin flesh that covered them. Her hands, twisted and broken, beckoned him forward; their fingers clawing at the air. Blood covered her torso, a large bullet wound festering in her chest. Maggots lay there too, crawling blindly in search of more food, his Mama.___

_Bile rose in his throat and he coughed as tears rose to his eyes. This was all his fault, Arthur was wrong. He had caused this.___

_A light shone suddenly, blinding him. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand. A large sign had appeared on the building next to his Mama. 'Gotham City Theatre'___

_He blanched, going pale. This was where it had happened, where his Mama and Daddy had died. Where he had stood by and let a man take their lives. It should have never happened; it would have never happened if it hadn't been for him.___

_"Bruce, come save me. Save me, please." His Mama called him again, her mouth gasping for air around the blood that flowed.___

_"I-I couldn't Mama. I couldn't save you then. I'm s-sorry Mama."___

_Mama's brow furrowed, her knuckles turning an even paler white as she began to clench and unclench her hands. "It was your fault that night! I died because of you, Bruce Anthony Wayne! You killed your own parents!"___

_Bruce covered his ears with the palms of his hands, shaking his head madly. "I know! I know! I am so sorry! It was all my fault!"__  
><em>  
>-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-<p>

"Master Bruce! Master Bruce wake up!"

Bruce gasped wildly for air, struggling against the hands that pinned his shoulders down. He couldn't think, his Mama. He had seen her…tears filled his eyes and he ceased in his efforts of escape.

"Alfred." His voice sounded broken, just like Mama's neck had been. Sobs tore through him as Alfred quickly shifted him and began to rock him in strong arms. He clawed at the fabric of Alfred's pajamas, wanting him to let go even as he pulled the old man closer. He didn't deserve this; he was a murderer, he had killed his own parents. But, it was nice to pretend he deserved it, even if it was only for a little while. 

_**A.N: Don't forget to review, it not only makes my day, but it also inspires me to write more! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! I love you guys, really. 10 reviews in two days? That's amazing! Every single one made me smile, speeding this chapter along. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh! Go to the review page of this story and go to a review by TOC-Hada, she has made two more am amazing fan-arts for this story! **_

_**TOC-Hada, I dedicate this chapter to you. Your amazing fan-arts have really helped inspire this story. Hope you like it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Batman or the JLU I would have made this entire story into an episode...so unless you see this on TV, it isn't mine.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Alfred POV:**_

It had been nearly two months now, and every morning the poor boy woke up screaming. Nightmares plagued his sleep, causing black circles to form under his eyes. His appetite grew less and less; he often had to physically force the boy to eat, afraid of malnutrition. His young master's days were spent in the library, gazing at the covered painting and the shadow on the wall where it had once rested. Alfred knew he wondered about it, knew the young boy was tempted, but he didn't have the heart to move it. The painting had always resided in the library, and there it would always remain.

Master Bruce was much like a ghost, wandering about the manor with a hollow gaze and sullen expression. All the light that had once resided in the bright blue eyes had been dulled. The small arms would often be filled with books, reading nearly all hours of the day until Clark would visit.

During Clark's visits Master Bruce was an entirely different boy. He was a _happy_ boy. He would laugh, climb Clark's back and sit on his shoulders. The two would play games, race around the manor in socks and slide about the floors. Often, Diana and Wally would visit as well; they too were able to entertain the boy for hours, distracting him from his grief and guilt. However, as soon as any of them left the joy that had been only minutes before disappeared and Master Bruce returned to the sullen boy he had been before their arrival.

He didn't know what to do; before, when Master Bruce had been this way he had been able to slowly coax him back to life. Now, nothing he did seemed to work. The nightmares that haunted the boy could not be chased away with a nightlight and his bear as they once had been. Sweets no longer convinced him to eat. Every day made him more and more worried about his young charge.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**Bruce POV:**_

Bruce looked up from the book out of the corner of his eye. It was almost noon; Clark would be here in four hours. He sighed wearily, that was too long.

Clark had said he would bring someone for him to meet today, someone who was very special to him, his wife Lois. Bruce rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. He was nervous about meeting her. What if she didn't like him? What if she never wanted Clark to see him again? His breathing quickened, he didn't think he could live without seeing Clark every day. It was the one time of the day where he could be happy, where he could forget, even for a little while, that it was his fault his Mama and Daddy were dead.

Bile rose in his throat and he hopped down from the chair, setting his book down before going in search of Alfred. Maybe he could help him cook, that was always fun.

He found him in the kitchen, stirring a large bowl of cookie dough. Alfred turned and smiled, "Ah, Master Bruce, would you like to help me make cookies?"

Bruce nodded softly before rushing to the other side of the kitchen and grabbing his stool. He placed it next to Alfred, climbing up to see another bowl of cookie dough placed in front of him. "Alfred, why are we making two batches of cookies?"

Alfred smiled, "These are Master Clark's favorite cookies; I thought they would make a nice treat for the three of you tonight. As for why we are making two separate batches, well that is a surprise."

Bruce grumbled, sneakily gathering a small bit of the dough on his finger and sticking said digit in his mouth. He didn't like surprises.

"Master Bruce! Please refrain from eating the dough. You may lick the spoon when you have finished stirring it properly."

Bruce nodded quietly, grabbing the wooden spoon and stirring the dough quickly. He thought he had been sneaky, but nothing got past Alfred. He looked up at the older man nervously; maybe he should ask Alfred a few questions about Lois. That way he didn't make any mistakes when he met her, then maybe she would let Clark still play with him.

"...A-Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred crossed the kitchen, returning with two cooking sheets. He set them down gently on the counter, turning to look down at him.

"What's Lois like?"Bruce bit his lip again, shifting under the gaze of his guardian.

Alfred hummed, his right hand coming up to rub at his chin absentmindedly. "She is a very bright young lady, and very strong-willed. She believes everything can be solved with questioning, much as you do Master Bruce."

Bruce gave him a small smile before licking another finger clean of cookie dough.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Bruce tugged on the collar of his shirt nervously. They would be here any minute. His knee bounced as his foot tapped the ground. He didn't want to mess up. He would be a gentleman, like his Daddy had taught him. He would-his thoughts scattered as doorbell rang. His knuckles turned white as he wrung his hands together.

"Alfred! How nice to see you!"

A woman's voice echoed through the hall. She sounded pretty, like his Mama had sounded. The thought made his chest ache. He wondered briefly if Clark had told her. He didn't think she would have come if he had though; Clark must be waiting until she liked him, that way she would be less likely to hate him so much when he did tell her.

"Bruce! Where are ya' Scout?" Bruce grinned briefly at the nickname Clark had given him. His Daddy had called him that too, and it felt nice to be called that again. To feel normal.

Bruce rounded the corner he had been hiding behind, grinning nervously at the woman in the doorway. She was pretty, almost as pretty as his Mama had been.

"Hello Bruce, I've heard so much about you." Lois walked forward as she spoke, kneeling in front of him to shake his hand. He made sure to give her a strong handshake, the one Clark had taught him; Clark had said it helped make a good impression.

"I see Smallville taught you his famous handshake, huh?" She winked at him before slipping her hand out from his and standing up straight again. "So, dinner won't be for a little while...you want to play a game while we wait?"

He almost pinched himself in disbelief, Lois liked to play games; and she wanted to play one with him? He nodded eagerly. "Sure! What kind of game?"

Lois grinned, her arm wrapping itself around Clark's waist. "Well Clark here told me you like to play Sock Sliders, what do you say we make it a little more interesting?" She opened her purse and pulled out a large packet of men's cotton socks.

Bruce grinned, he was really starting to like Clark's wife; she kind of reminded him of Wally. "You're on!"

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Bruce gave a war-cry, running forward as fast as he could down the wooden hallway before jumping into the air to land and slide several feet across the floor on his hands and feet, both covered in large cotton socks.

Lois ran up behind him, scooping him up into her arms before sliding across the floor in her own socks. Bruce laughed and jumped out of her grasp, sliding away from her.

Clark came up behind them both, mimicking Bruce as he slid around on his hands and feet as well.

"Why is it so slippery?" Lois managed to get out between laughs.

Bruce grinned back at her as he took off at a run, "Alfred waxed the floors today!" He jumped into the air and spun around; twirling a bit as he finally came to a stop, his chest heaving.

"Come 'ere Scout!" Large hands lifted him up, placing him on broad shoulders. Bruce giggled, grabbing onto the disheveled raven hair. "Slide across the floor Clark!" Clark bobbed his head in a nod, running forward as he held Bruce's knees. They slid several feet, Bruce squealing in laughter as Clark spun around.

"Mister and Misses Kent, Master Bruce...dinner is ready." Alfred smiled at them from further down the hall, stifling a laugh as Bruce groaned.

"Alfred...do we have to eat now?" He whined, he didn't want to eat yet. He was hungry, sure, but what if he said something stupid? They were having too much fun! What if he ruined it?

"Come on Scout, I hear your tummy a' rumblin'." Lois grinned and grabbed him in a gentle headlock. Bruce giggled and squirmed, his arms wrapping around the one she had slung across his chest. "Besides, we wouldn't want to offend Alfred by not enjoying his delicious cooking, now would we?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw her send a mischievous smile in Clark's direction.

"Okay, okay!" Bruce squirmed a bit more, giggling as she merely tightened her hold.

"Good! 'Cause now I can do this!" Her other arm went under his knees, lifting him up so she could blow raspberries on his stomach. "Zerbert attack!"

Bruce squealed with laughter, his arms and legs flailing. That tickled! "Clark! Ha ha! Clark, p-please help! Ha ha ha!"

Clark grinned, his fingers wiggling in the air as he slowly approached. "I don't know, Bruce. The tickle monster needs to help his wife."

"No! Ha ha!" Bruce gasped between laughs. But it was too late, Clark's fingers had begun to tickle his feet. Bruce's wiggling increased ten-fold, his entire body shaking with laughter.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Goodbye Bruce! I had a great time, did you? Those red and blue cookies were spectacular, by the way. You're really quite the expert baker." Lois kneeled to hug him, her hand gently playing with his hair. He leaned into her touch, pretending for a moment that he had a family again, people who loved him. His arms tightened around her, he didn't want them to go. He wanted them to stay, he wanted them to stay here forever, the manor felt so empty with them gone. But they couldn't, because they weren't his Mama and Daddy, and they didn't want to be.

He smiled and nodded, his eyes growing wet as Clark gathered their things. He wanted to beg them to stay, but he couldn't get the words to form. They would just say no, anyway. He sniffled, but wiped at his eyes before the tears could fall.

"Oh, honey don't cry. We'll both be back tomorrow, promise." Lois caressed his cheek with her thumb, smiling gently at him before standing.

Clark walked over, draping Lois' coat over her shoulders. He leaned down and hugged Bruce to him as well. "We'll come over early tomorrow, okay Scout?"

Bruce gave a sad nod, trying to smile even as he felt his heart breaking. He watched from a window until their car had left the driveway and then dragged himself up to his room. No stories with warm milk waited for him anymore. No bed-time kisses or hugs. No more Mama and Daddy to tell him goodnight. Tears filled his eyes and he collapsed onto a pillow and cried himself to sleep.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

He sat in his chair, staring at the painting again. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to know what it was, why it needed to be hidden.

He bit his lip; it was the perfect time. Alfred was gardening on the other side of the manor, so there was no chance that he could walk in and see him. He wouldn't get in trouble if he did it now. But, he had promised Alfred that he wouldn't look at it. It must be bad if Alfred had covered it up. He bit his lip, deciding that he had to know.

He crept over, his eyes darting to the door, it remained closed. He grabbed the edge of the cloth, tugging at it until it fell in a small heap on the floor. The back of the painting was exposed now. He grabbed the painting with both hands, slowly turning it.

The smiling face of his Daddy appeared; he drooped the painting to the floor with a crash. His Mama was in the painting too. They were smiling up at him, holding a painted version of himself in their arms. He blanched, covering his mouth with his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach churned as he remembered. He could remember this painting now, it was painted only a few days before-before...

With a small cry he ran from the room. He wanted to get away, as far away from here as he could. He didn't want to be in the house where he had been happy, because he wasn't happy, not anymore. He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve to pretend that he had a family with Lois and Clark. He had killed his family, they were gone.

He tore his clothes from drawers, stuffing them into a small backpack Alfred had gotten him. He put Arthur in there too, not wanting to leave him. He ran down to the kitchen next, grabbing food. He had seen kids do this in movies, they always took food with them.

When he got to the gate he sat in the bushes again, thinking over his decision. Clark didn't want him. What else could he do? Tears began to slowly gather in his eyes as he made his decision. He would walk to the orphanage, maybe he could find someone there who would want him. Tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks; he would miss Clark, Alfred, and Lois. Maybe when someone adopted him they could visit him.

He shrugged his shoulders, the weight of the backpack feeling light compared to the guilt that had sat on his shoulders for the past two months.

"Goodbye."

_**A/N: YES, Clark and Lois are married. They just belong together. She gets kidnapped, he saves her...EVERY TIME. Don't like it, sorry. It won't be mentioned too often so it shouldn't bug you too much. **_

_**Oh, and if you didn't get the word, "Zerbert" it's because it isn't a word xD It's just something my family and me say when we blow against a baby's or kid's stomach. It makes 'em laugh, and it's fun to laugh with them :D**_

_**One more thing, a new character will be introduced in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, her name is related to both Justice League and Batman Beyond. To fans of the cartoons that should give it away in a heart-beat xD The next chapter will be up in about...two to three days or so. I have it half-written and half-edited. **_

_**Please review! Remember: More reviews = faster updates :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Hope you guys had a good few days since I've uploaded a chapter. :D Here's the next one!**_

_**Oh, and to answer a question I got in a review for the last chapter: Yes, Bruce can read xD It's because he got his memories back up until the time he was 8 years old. So, he knows a lot of things that he hadn't before, like how to read :D That's also why my writing has changed a little, I hope I'm making him to seem like he's a little bit older at times. So, I hope that answers your question.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'...makes me want to cry...(sniff sniff)**_

_**Chapter 7**_

He had been walking for what felt like hours, his feet were aching with each step he took. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the skyscrapers of the city in a bright orange glow. People rushed past him, some whispering things like, "Joker escaped, have to get home." or others, "Please God, keep Veronica safe tonight." He didn't really understand what they meant, but he did know he was in danger; he couldn't help but feel guilty. Hadn't Clark told him to always be safe?

He continued walking, eyes glancing nervously around him. A woman walked past him, tugging her son behind her. "Hurry up now Johnny! We've got to get home!" The boy whined, dragging his feet and tugging on his mother's fingers.

"E-excuse me Ma'am. Who's the Joker? Why is everyone so scared?" He nudged her elbow nervously, flinching back when she turned sharply to glare at him.

"Don't you know anything boy? What are you doing outside on a night like this?"

Bruce stuttered, suddenly embarrassed as the woman's son snickered. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. Do you know where Gotham City Orphanage is?"

The woman raised her nose at him, her eyes narrowing even more. "Run away from there have you? I don't blame you, the place is a dump. Keep going further down the road and make a left on Jefferson Street. Stay inside boy, you stay inside until that madman is caught, ya' hear?"

Bruce nodded quickly. " Yes Ma'am, of course. Thank you."

The woman nodded, yanking her son forward. Bruce watched them go, a sad smile on his lips. The boy was lucky, even if his Mama was a little mean. She just wanted him to be safe, she probably wasn't like that all the time.

His thoughts turned to what the woman had said and his heart began to pound in his chest. She had called the Joker a madman. He glanced around him nervously, the few people that were outside were running. The shops around him were closing, he could hear the shop owners mumble to themselves. Some peeked out their windows at him, eyes widening.

He began to run, his sneakers pounding on the pavement. After several paces, he could hear someone run behind him and he tried to run faster, picturing big men holding knives and guns.

"Wait! Bruce!" A girl's voice?

He turned, eyes widening when he saw a young girl with raven hair running to catch up to him. "How do you know my name?" He called out to her.

She finally caught up to him, giving him a small smile as she panted. "I knew you when you were Batman. You saved me once."

"I did?"

The girl nodded. "Mmhmm, from the Joker."

His mouth dropped in shock, "But everyone says he's a madman!"

She gave a small giggle, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Yah he is, isn't he? But you fought all kinds of madmen...We should get inside; where were you going?"

He scuffed his shoe on the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. "The orphanage."

Her smile dropped, her serious demeanor returning. "I guess I should go with you then. I'm an orphan too."

"You are? How? Uh, I mean what-what happened?"

She gave a sad smile, "I have powers that let me read minds and change reality inside your head. When I was a baby I couldn't control my powers, they made my parents go mad. It was all my fault..." Her voice trailed off, her arms wrapping around herself subconsciously.

"My parent's deaths were my fault too."

She glanced up at him. "No they weren't. Your parents were murdered."

He flinched, "But if I hadn't gotten scared they would have never gotten shot."

She gave a brief nod. "I guess so. But that's an accident."

"You were a baby and didn't know how to control your powers. How is that not an accident?" He gave a mini-version of what Clark called, 'The Bat-Glare'.

She seemed to think for a few moments before her mouth twitched, a smile beginning to form."Touché." She smiled fully, holding out her hand to him, "Truce?"

He grinned and took her hand in his, giving her the same handshake that he had given Lois only weeks before. "Truce...so anyway, what's your name? You never told me."

"My name's Ace." Bruce smiled at her, squeezing her hand before letting it drop back to her side.

"Come on, we should-"

"Well this has been a touching reunion between you two, hasn't it? But how could you not invite your dear ol' Uncle Joker?" A voice rang out through the air, making them both flinch.

Both of them turned, gasping as a grinning man walked from the shadows.

"Welcome home Batsy! Gotta say, you're a lot smaller than I remembered." The Joker cackled, his back arching so his mouth tilted toward the sky.

Bruce glanced at Ace, her face had turned into a stoic mask, but she was trembling. He stepped in front of her, giving the Joker a Bat-Glare. He would protect her, he had to. He was 'Batty-Man', he had protected her before, and he would do it again.

"Now isn't that cute! Don't get any ideas Bat-Boy; you either Acey!" He pulled back his hair, revealing a silver metal band that went around his head.

Ace gasped, her hand gripping his arm. "I can't affect his mind when he wears that, Bruce. I can't use my powers on him."

"It's okay, we'll be okay. We'll be fine, we have to." He slipped his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The Joker grinned, occasional snickers escaping his painted red mouth as he gazed down at them, his eyes shining in the setting sun.

_**A/N: Bring on the flames! They'll be used to toast marshmallows. Nah, just kidding. Hope you guys liked it. **_

_**Oh, just to clear this up, Joker knew he was Bats because he had been stalking Ace and heard them when they were talking. **_

_**Please review, because as math will teach you: More reviews=Faster Updates**_

_**or if you're like me and you hate math,**_

_**Review and I'll give you Batman Cookies! :D Alfred made them!**_

_**OH OH OH!**_

_**I have decided, since I am usually bored beyond belief and have bouts of writer's block...that I will choose a random reviewer from each chapter and offer a free oneshot of their choice. Has to involve Batman though, sorry. He's just my muse lately, and I don't know anyone else that well...so yah! I hope you guys like my little contest...thing? PS: Longer the review=higher chance of you getting picked xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry that it's been so long. The disease known as 'Writer's Block' took hold for quite a while. **_

_**Remember my contest thing? I picked the winner! It is Amazing Bluie! He has won my free one-shot! He was the only one to criticize, which I sincerely apologize for. Ace was extremely out of character. (facepalm) But I hope this chapter is better!**_

_**Anyway, Amazing Bluie, if you just leave the details of your oneshot I will work on having it completed as soon as possible. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…which is very depressing…**_

_**OH! And just a side note. My Joker is a mix between Cartoon-Joker and Nolan-Joker. 'Kay?**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Clark's POV:**_

"What do you mean he's gone?"

He tried to control himself. He really did. But he couldn't help the worry that spread though him, settling in his stomach as a physical weight. He tightened his grip on the phone, hearing the cheap metal groan.

_"I'm so sorry sir; I don't know where he's gone. His drawers were left open, the clothes in disarray. His backpack is gone as well, Master Clark. I believe he has run away."_ Alfred was worried too, his voice had cracked. Alfred was never worried; the mere thought of the elderly butler actually feeling worried made

Clark's grip on the phone tighten further.

"I'll go out and look for him; he has to be in Gotham. He wouldn't leave Gotham." Lois rubbed his shoulder and he leaned into the contact. She didn't know what had happened yet, but she could see his shoulders tense.

_"Good luck sir. I will be searching Gotham for him as well."_

Clark nodded dumbly, not remembering Alfred couldn't see him before he hung up. He dropped his head into his hands, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes. Bruce was gone. Why today? Today they had gotten the papers. They had gotten them...

"Clark?"

He looked up into worried violet eyes. He had to tell her. "Lois. Bruce, he-he's gone; he ran away." Violet eyes widened.

"No-no. Clark don't joke about things like this." She paused, looking into his tear-filled eyes. "Oh God, Clark tell me you're joking now. Please-please tell me you're joking."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Tears threatened to spill but he forced them back, now was not the time for weeping, not the time for worrying. He had to be strong; for himself, for Lois, and for Bruce.

"Why today Clark? Why today when we finally-" He hushed her, his arms rocking her slightly.

"I don't know. I need to go find him Lois. It shouldn't take me long. I'll bring him home..." The unspoken 'no matter what' hung heavily in the air. Clark didn't want to think about the 'what if'. Bruce couldn't be dead. He wouldn't be. He would be fine. He would be smiling and happy and _alive_.

Lois nodded, her eyes still wet. "Go find him. I'll call Dick, he deserves to finally find out what happened to his father…especially now."

He nodded briefly, leaving the room to change.

_**-O_**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-O**__**-**_**_

_**Bruce's POV:**_

Bruce sniffled, curling his feet under him. He was scared. Ace hadn't talked to him for a long time. Her eyes were open, staring at the wall blankly. He had tried to talk to her, tried to get her to stop staring; but she wouldn't. So he had leaned a bit against her, his arm curling around her waist.

"Ace?" He tried again, gently shaking her. She made no movement, no sign that she had heard him. Where was the girl she had been before? She had seemed almost...happy. Now, it was like she wasn't even with him. He whimpered and shut his eyes.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be wrapped in Clark's arms as he hugged him. He wanted Lois to carry him as they raced down the halls playing 'sock sliders'. He wanted Alfred to help him with the words in the books that were too big. He wanted Arthur to talk to him, make him feel better.

The thought of his friend made him gasp, tears welling in his eyes. That mad-man had Arthur. The Joker had Arthur. He had taken his backpack, and Arthur had been inside of it.

Sobs rose in his throat and he tightened his grip on Ace. She didn't react.

"Well hello kiddies! Did you enjoy your nap?" The door swung open, the sudden gesture making Bruce cry out as he buried his face in Ace's shoulder.

"Ace! Ace wake up!" He shook her roughly, the tears running down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. A rough hand patted him on the back and he flinched.

"Ah, don't be too upset Batsy. Ace is fine; she's just stepped out for a bit." The Joker crooned, his giggles sounding even madder than they had before.

Bruce sobbed, his entire body shaking as the Joker ruffled his hair.

"Well Bat-Brat! How about we play a game? We might even get little Acey to play!" The Joker cackled, his yellow teeth gleaming in the light.

Bruce shook his head violently, clinging to Ace as tightly as he could.

"No? But this game is so much fun. You'll just die laughing!" Joker giggled insanely, his hands making wild gestures.

Bruce shuddered, his eyes shutting as Joker leaned closer to him. The man's breath blew hot on his face, making him flinch.

"If you don't play, I'll kill her."

A knife suddenly appeared, gleaming in the light. Bruce watched it with wide eyes, shifting slightly to keep Ace away from the tip of the blade. "O-okay. I'll play."

"Good boy! Now stand up!"

Bruce scrambled off the floor, glancing at Ace out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at him now, tears in her coal-black eyes.

"Oh lookey! Acey's back!" The Joker clapped his hands together, smiling wildly. He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to stand across from Bruce. "Now you stand here. We're gonna play a game!"

Bruce couldn't stop shaking. His entire body was trembling with a mixture of fear and regret. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have left. All of this was his fault.

"Now. Ace, I'm gonna ask you to project a few things for me, 'Kay sweetheart?" He paused for a moment, glancing at Bruce with a grin. "You're gonna search his brain and find a few memories for me. Just find some of his worst. And project them, over and over again."

Bruce gasped, his eyes darting to look at Ace. She wouldn't do it would she? He pleaded with her with his eyes, begging.

"No." The word was whispered so quietly that Bruce almost hadn't heard it. He gave a breathy sigh of relief, stiffening when the Joker began to stalk towards him.

"That's fine. I have other ways to get back at him." Hysterical laughter flowed from a grinning mouth and suddenly the knife was back, pressing against his cheek. Bruce cried out in pain as the blade made its way inside his mouth, digging into his cheek. The coppery taste of blood made him gag. "How ironic would it be if I carved a smile into the kid's face? He'd look just like me!" Bruce whimpered, hands clawing at the man's arms as he cackled.

"Stop...I'll do it." Ace was quiet again, her eyes staring at the floor.

The Joker grinned, letting Bruce go and ruffling his hair again before walking a few feet away.

"Alrighty then, let's play ball!" He practically roared with laughter.

_**A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed it. What could the 'papers' mean? Heh heh…**_

_**Please leave a review! They make my inspiration flow! Plus, I'll give you a free Batman or Robin cookie made by Alfred. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, here we go. Sorry it has been so long. Dx I've been sick and tired for days. Writers Block came to visit again too so that wasn't fun….but anyway! Heeeeere we go!**_

_**Oh, and be sure to read the author's note at the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothin'….if only I had studied harder….wait that doesn't even make sense…**_

**Chapter 9**

"Stop Ace...please..." He sobbed, trying to hide himself in his jacket. One blue eye opened, shutting again quickly when he saw his mother standing in front of him. Her mouth was set in a grim smile; blood dripped down from the bullet wound in her chest.

"Hahaha! This is delicious! What's he seeing Ace?" The Joker cackled, tears running down his cheeks from laughing eyes.

Bruce cried harder, his breath coming in loud gasps. "Please stop...please!" He looked toward Ace, begging her with his eyes. She looked back at him, no emotion showing. "It's not real...it's not real..." He put his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear his mother's harsh mumbled words. His eyes glanced up again.

The vision of his mother suddenly changed. Her smile grew more loving, the bullet wound in her chest knitted itself back together, and the blood staining her dress disappeared. He looked on with wide eyes, startled when the voice of Ace sounded in his mind.

"Bruce... You can act normally now. He'll never know. I moved your conscious mind into your subconscious. So your body is still acting scared and you're still crying. I know I should have started with tricking him like this, but he might have figured it out."

Tears gathered in his eyes and he whimpered. "Mama..."

"Bruce..." He watched with wide eyes as his mother began to walk towards him.

"Bruce...she isn't real. I couldn't make her real. All I could do was make her the best I could from your memories and subconscious." Ace murmured in his mind, her voice sad.

He couldn't bring himself to care. His Mama was here; for a few minutes she would be alive again. "Can I move? Will he know if I move?"

"Yes, you can move." He could feel Ace leave his subconscious, her departure as gentle as she could make it. A soft whisper floated past, almost as if on the wind. "Goodbye Bruce."

"Baby..." His mother sobbed suddenly and ran toward him.

He jumped up, launching himself into her arms. "Mama! Mama, I love you and I'm sorry! I'm sorry; it was all my fault!" He sobbed, hugging her tightly.

She shushed him, rocking him softly and kissing his head. "It was never your fault Baby. Never..."

"But I got scared and made you and Daddy leave the theatre...If I hadn't gotten scared." He sniffled, wrapping his arms around her even more tightly.

"Bruce, everyone gets scared. That wasn't your fault." She leaned back a bit and tipped his chin up, forcing him to look up into her cerulean eyes. "It wasn't your fault...okay?"

He gave her a watery smile. "Okay." He snuggled back into her arms, breathing in her smell. She always smelled like roses; they were her favorite flower. A sudden thought popped into his head and he smiled. "Alfred took care of your roses. None of the bushes died."

She laughed, reminding him of christmas bells. "You'll have to thank him for me." She ruffled his hair, kissing his head over and over. "Bruce we need to talk about something."

He laid his head on her shoulder. "Okay."

"Bruce, if they return you to normal I need you to remember something, okay?" He nodded against her shoulder. "You need to remember how to be happy. Your father and I would have wanted you to be happy, no matter what."

He glanced up at her, icy-blue eyes wide. "What if I don't turn back to normal Mama?"

"Then I want you to know that you can be happy. Whatever makes you happy; you can do...well as long as it's safe and doesn't hurt anyone else…. Bruce, your father and I just want you to be loved and happy."

"What if...what if Clark and Lois make me feel loved and happy?" He bit his lip, burrowing his head deeper into her shoulder.

"Then I want you to stay with them. If they make you feel that way then I have nothing against them." She leaned her head onto his.

"But what if...they want to be my new Mama and Daddy?" He shut his eyes, not wanting to see her hurt.

"Bruce, we don't mind, it's okay. If you can find a new Mama and Daddy who love you then I won't have to worry so much anymore. You'll have two people to make you happy, to raise you."

"But what if I want to call them...will it hurt your feelings?"

She shook her head softly. "No. Bruce, you call them what your heart wants to call them." She placed her hand over his heart. "What does it say?"

"It wants to call them Pa...and Ma. Clark told me that's what he calls his Mama and Daddy. I think he'd like it."

She pulled back and smiled. "Bruce, I think that's wonderful….but it's time for me to go now."

He shuddered and whimpered. "I don't want to see him...he's so scary Mama."

"Shhh, baby. He isn't here anymore; Clark ran him off." She kissed his cheeks. "Go and be happy Bruce, in whatever life you choose. I love you so much." She closed his eyes, and she was gone.

Bruce looked up, feeling Clark's arms holding him tight. He was shaking...why? "Pa? Are you okay?"

Clark looked down with a sharp jerk of his head. "Bruce! You're alright!" Tears were running down his face.

"Pa...don't cry. I'm okay; Ace kept me safe in my mind." He hugged his Pa's strong shoulders, trying to get used to the name now flowing from his tongue.

"Ace is gone now; neither of us could find her, no matter how hard we tried to." Clark paused, looking down with wide eyes."...What-what did you call me?" Clark had gone still, he wasn't even breathing.

"I-I…." He paused, swallowing nervously. "I love you Pa." He smiled shyly at Clark, his eyes shining.

Strong arms wrapped around him even tighter as Clark began to cry again. "I love you too Bruce."

"What's going on?" A sudden voice cried.

Bruce looked up to see a young man walk forward. His uniform was black, with a large blue bird on the front. Bruce smiled at him and waved. "Hi..."

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

"Bruce!" Lois rushed forward, ripping him put of Clark's arms to wrap him in her own.

He smiled broadly, snuggling deep into her hug. "Hi Ma..."

She pulled him back, her tear-filled eyes looking down at him with wonder."Did you...Bruce?"

He giggled, wrapping both his arms around her neck to kiss her cheek. "I love you Ma."

She laughed, spinning them around wildly. "I love you too Bruce."

"Dick!" He pulled away from Lois suddenly, jumping down to land gently on his feet. He took off running toward the young man, hugging his legs tightly when he reached him. "They're my Ma and Pa now!" He giggled and pulled away. A look of regret and worry crossed his features."That means I can't be your Daddy anymore..."

Dick looked down at him with a confused expression. "How do you know all this?"

"Alfred told me everything. I used to be your Daddy; I adopted you when you were little like me." He gave Dick a toothy smile.

"Of course he did...but uh...Bruce it's okay. I just want you to be happy, okay?" Dick ruffled his hair nervously.

"Bruce...We need to talk to you about something." Clark said nervously, wrapping one arm loosely around Lois' waist.

"Okay..." Bruce wrung his hands together and bit his lip in nervousness, tightening his grip on Dick's legs.

"The League has been trying to search for some way to get you back to normal for a while now. A woman named Zatanna figured out a spell a few days ago that would turn you back...but it would take a few months to research properly. So, you have a few choices. You can wait to be turned back to normal with Alfred and then go back to living like normal...or you can stay with us for a few months and wait for Zatanna to perfect the spell."

Bruce looked up, tears filling his eyes. "What-what if I don't wanna go back to being normal?"

Clark smiled gently, leaning down to wipe a few of Bruce's tears away. "Well we thought of that too. Bruce, Lois and I have gotten permission to adopt you if you want us to. Or, you can continue to live with Alfred." He added as an afterthought.

Bruce's tears stopped. "You-you want to adopt me? You want to be my Ma and Pa?"

Clark smiled broadly, pulling Bruce away from Dick's leg to envelope him in a crushing hug. "We would love to be. But..." He paused. "It is your choice either way. Whatever you choose, we just want you to be happy."

Bruce looked up. "Was I happy when I was 'Batty-Man'?" He glanced at Dick when he heard a soft snort of laughter, before looking back up at Clark.

"I don't know...Dick?" Clark gestured his hand, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"You weren't exactly happy...it was a hard and lonely life. But you were the best at what you did. You loved helping people..." Dick trailed off, his eyes far-away.

"If-If I do stay little...what will happen to Gotham? Who will take care of it?" He took his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling it gently.

"I could take up the mantle of Batman...and if you want it when you're old enough..." He smiled down at him. "Well I don't see any problem with it."

Bruce looked at each of them in turn, smiling softly. "I know what I want to do."

_**A/N: Okay, here's the fun part! You guys get to vote on how you want the story to end!**_

_**One-Bruce goes back to normal and you get to see him squirm while the Flash, Lois, and Clark tease him gently.**_

_**Two-Bruce stays as a kid and lives with Alfred or Lois and Clark. You guys get to choose who. Just leave that with the #.**_

_**Three-Or, you can see both! I'll just include two separate chapters for the different endings.**_

_**And yah, I know this chapter was horrible. I've been sick and tired for days now and I just haven't had the energy or will to write. It's a miracle this was wrtten at all. So please, go easy on me. **_

_**Oh, and AmazingBluie I am so sorry your story isn't written yet. I started it, I swear. It will be written, so help me Jebus.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so this is it….hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it's so short Dx

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the Batman in my head just gave me some wicked ideas on how to steal him away from DC xD

**Chapter 10**

Bruce munched his ice cream cone happily, swinging his legs on the chair. "Hey Pa?"

Clark looked up from his newspaper, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, Bruce?" He reached over almost absentmindedly, wiping a bit of ice cream off of Bruce's cheek with a napkin.

"Zatanna will be ready tomorrow, huh?" Bruce looked down, refusing to meet his Pa''s eyes.

"Yes. Have you made your decision yet?" Clark folded the newspaper, setting it on the floor beside him.

"I thought I had…but I think I changed my mind…" He trailed off, finishing the last of his cone. He grabbed a napkin, wiping the few crumbs from his shirt and lap.

"Oh? So you've decided for sure now?" Clark's blue eyes shone with anxiousness. Bruce had refused to tell him what he had decided for almost three months now. He needed to know, _now._

"Yes, I have." He hopped down from the chair, meeting his Pa's eyes with a gaze that would frighten any criminal who had ever faced the legendary Batman. "I need to change back."

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

Bruce held his Ma's hand, his fingers tightening around her own. "Are you disappointed in me Ma?" He shook softly as Lois leaned down, squatting beside him so she could look into his eyes. Her hand cupped his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Bruce, Bruce look at me." She smiled gently, kissing his cheeks. "I think what you're doing makes you very brave. No one is disappointed in you, no one. How could they be? You're giving up everything to go and live a life you don't even remember. We couldn't be more proud of you."

Bruce leapt into her arms, his eyes growing wet with tears. "I love you Mama." He sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, baby."

Clark cleared his throat gently. "Are you ready Bruce?"

Bruce pulled away from Lois, nodding quietly. He gripped Clark's hand in his own, shaking nervously. "I know I have to, but I don't want to."

Clark blinked back the tears from his own eyes. He reached down, hoisting Bruce up into his arms. "Bruce, you are being so selfless it's almost unbelievable. You have no idea how proud I am."

Bruce smiled, "You're proud of me?"

"Of course I am." Clark ruffled Bruce's hair, carrying him into the next room with slow, measured steps. Wally stood on the other end of the room, waving his hand softly.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?" He zipped over to stand next to them, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, I am….Wally?" He peeked out over Clark's shoulder, smiling softly.

"Yeah kid?"

"Will you…umm…will you still like me when I'm 'Batty-Man'?" Bruce liked Wally; he didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Of course I will! You'll never be able to get rid of me now." He reached over, ruffling Bruce's raven hair.

"Good." Bruce burrowed deeper into Clark's embrace.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." Bruce glanced up to see a lady enter the room. She smiled briefly, walking over to them. "Are you Batman?"

"No. I'm Bruce." He frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, my mistake." She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small wand. "You ready, big guy?"

"Yes…" He jumped down from Clark's arms, stepping forward.

"Alright. Cigam esrever siht esruc won dna ekam lla llew. Nrut siht yob otni nam, os eh nac tcetorp niaga!" She waved her wand, her face set in concentration.

Bruce gasped, feeing his body shoot up as he grew taller. His small frame filled out, muscles bulging. Memories came flooding back, all at once. He cried out in pain, his head reeling.

"Bruce?"

Clark's voice rang in his ears as he turned. "Clark?" Bruce began to stumble forward, his vision going black.

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo- "He's waking up!"

He opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh white light. Black shadows moved in front of him.

"Bruce? Are you all right?" Clark sounded worried, what had happened? Oh….now he remembered. He groaned in embarrassment, raising a hand to cover his aching eyes.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." He made his tone cold, wanting to be back in the cave with Alfred. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be teased, he could just see the look on Wally's face now.

"See! He does remember! Supes you owe me ten bucks!" Wally laughed, shoving Superman playfully.

"No I don't; we never even bet on that."

"So? You take the fun out of everything." Bruce could hear Wally blow a raspberry.

"So Bruce, you wanna go eat some hamburgers? I'm starving!" A hand came to rest on his shoulder; he fought the urge to shrug it off,

"No."

"Aw, come on! You love hamburgers!"

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do; you told me." Bruce opened his eyes again just in time to see Wally smirk.

"Aw come on Wally. Let him rest a bit." Clark took hold of Wally's shoulder, steering him toward the door. He turned halfway there, a smirk gracing his own face. "Have a good rest son."

Bruce groaned just as the door slid shut.

_**A/N: So yeah, that's this ending. I'm so sad to see It go! *sniff sniff* **_

_**Hope you all liked it. Sorry there wasn't much teasing, I figured Clark would kind of remove Wally from the room before Batman killed him xD**_

_**Anyway, the second ending should come soon so I hope you all stick around for it. Personally, I like it a lot better. xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright, the last chapter….this is really my favorite story I've written so far…I'm sad to see it go…**_

_**Yes, the beginning starts off the same. Don't worry though, it ends sooo differently. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….but this story :D This will forever be mine.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Bruce munched his ice cream cone happily, swinging his legs on the chair. "Hey Pa?"

Clark looked up from his newspaper, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, Bruce?" He reached over almost absentmindedly, wiping a bit of ice cream off of Bruce's cheek with a napkin.

"Zatanna will be ready tomorrow, huh?" Bruce looked down, refusing to meet his Pa''s eyes.

"Yes. Have you made your decision yet?" Clark folded the newspaper, setting it on the floor beside him.

"I thought I had…but I think I changed my mind…" He trailed off, finishing the last of his cone. He grabbed a napkin, wiping the few crumbs from his shirt and lap.

"Oh? So you've decided for sure now?" Clark's blue eyes shone with anxiousness. Bruce had refused to tell him what he had decided for almost three months now. He needed to know, _now._

"Yeah…" He hopped down from his chair, running over to jump into Clark's lap. "I wanna stay with you and Ma. I love you too much to go back." He hugged his arms around Clark's neck.

Clark leapt up, spinning Bruce around as he laughed. After a few moments he swung Bruce up to sit on his shoulders, ignoring the stares of the others as they rushed out of the ice cream parlor.

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Pa! Look! Grandpa taught me how to find eggs! I can get 'em now without cracking 'em!"

Clark looked up, watching as Bruce walked forward with his father. Pa Kent had a smile on his face as he held the young boy's hand. Bruce was covered from head to toe in mud and dust; Lois would have to give him a bath later…but there was a smile on his face, and that's all that really mattered.

"That's nice Bruce; maybe Grandma will cook you those eggs for breakfast tomorrow morning." Clark chuckled as Bruce's eyes lit up.

"She's gonna cook the eggs I gathered?"

"Sure she will, if you ask her nice enough."

Bruce laughed joyfully, handing the basket to his grandpa before running inside. "Grandma! Will you please make eggs for breakfast?"

Clark shared a look with his father before both of them burst into laughter.

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Do I have to go?" Bruce bit his lip nervously, looking back toward the menacing building.

"Yes you do."

"But what if-"

"No buts. You are going to school." Lois paused before softening her tone. "You'll have a wonderful time at school. I bet you can make five new friends just today."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "I bet I can make ten!"

She smiled back, ruffling his already messy hair. "There's my boy! Now you go on and learn! We'll be here to pick you up at one o'clock."

"Okay Ma. Love you." He turned and ran, looking back and waving. "Bye Ma! Bye Pa! Bye Uncle Wally! Bye Uncle J'onn! Bye Uncle John! Bye Aunt Shayera! Bye Aunt Diana! Bye Alfred!"

The adults watched him go before glancing at each other. "We're all set to meet here at 12:45?"

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Hey Ma?"

Lois looked up from her computer to see her eight year old son standing in her doorway. She smiled and motioned him inside. "Yes Bruce? What is it?" She smiled gently and wrapped an arm around him as he snuggled into her side.

"When-when you have the baby are you still going to love me?" His voice shook and she could feel his tears soaking into her side.

She pulled him around, hugging him to her as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. "Of course sweetheart; there is nothing, _nothing_ in this world that could stop me from loving you."

He sniffled, burying his face in her shoulder. "Okay..."

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"What's his name? Ma! What's his name?" Bruce jumped excitedly, looking into the small cocoon of blankets that held his baby brother.

"Bruce, quiet honey; we don't want him woken up. His name is Vance." She smiled gently down at her elder son.

"Vance? That's a good name….yeah. It's a good name." He sat down gently on the edge of Lois' hospital bed.

Lois closed her eyes, letting Bruce's voice carry her to sleep.

"I'm your big brother Vance. I'm going to protect you and keep you safe. And when you get older I'll show you how to sneak food into your room and play baseball and-"

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Hey Bruce! Earth to Bruce! Hello?"

Bruce shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Sorry Uncle Wally. I got a bit distracted." He threw the ball; hearing rather than seeing Wally's gloved hand catch it.

"Well what's on your mind kiddo? You know you can talk to me right?" Wally threw the ball back.

"Well….there's this girl..." Bruce blushed as his Uncle began to laugh. "Hey!" He threw the ball with a little more force.

"Sorry kid. I'm just so happy for ya'." He threw the ball. "So who's the girl? From school or from the league?"

"Umm…the league." Bruce blushed again, throwing the ball underhand so Wally had to stoop low to catch it.

"Oh! So I know her then. Who is it? You gotta tell me!" Wally threw the ball high, watching with awe as the fourteen year old jumped in the air and did a small back flip, the ball caught securely in his mitt; that kid's training sessions with Dick were really paying off.

"No…I can't." Bruce kept the ball, watching out of the corner of his eye as Wally raced over to stand next to him.

"Come on! I won't tell, promise!" He paused as Bruce shook his head. "Come on! I have two kids your age, I understand! I swear I-" He stopped, watching as a deep blush worked its way up Bruce's cheeks. He gasped in sudden realization. "Iris? You have a crush on my daughter?"

Bruce grimaced, scuffing the toe of his shoes into the dirt. "I'm sorry…it's just…she's so smart and pretty and-" Bruce trailed off as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

"Bruce it's okay. You have my permission to date my daughter, if she'll have you." His grip tightened. "But if you ever hurt her Jai and I will have a few things to say to you…"

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Bruce? Bruce are you okay?" Clark rushed over to his sixteen year old son, quickly checking the boy for injuries. He would never be able to rest now that his boy had become the new Batman.

Bruce took off the cowl of his Batman suit, a dazed look on his face. "Pa…she kissed me.." He smiled brightly, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, well then…umm…good job son." He clapped Bruce on the shoulder awkwardly, his other hand coming up to rub the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Thanks…" Bruce gave a small giggle, his face stretched in what looked like a very painful smile. "I think I'll go to bed now…" He gave another small giggle before walking away on shaking legs.

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Bruce! Don't leave!"

Bruce glanced around with embarrassment. "Ma, I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be home every night for…well you know." He attempted to pry him mother off of him, but she only clung tighter. He sighed, giving her a small squeeze.

"But you were just a little boy! When did this happen?" Lois cried before suddenly turning to glare at her husband. "You! You let him grow up didn't you? This is all your fault!"

Clark glanced at Bruce and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"My baby's going off to college!" She sniffled, tightening her hold on Bruce to the point it became almost painful.

"Ma, I'll be fine. And you'll have Vance…" He trailed off, glancing at his snickering younger brother. "Just you wait. I'll make sure to videotape Ma sending you off to college in a few years."

Lois sniffled, pulling away just enough to let Bruce breathe again. "That's right; I still have one of my babies…. Well you have a fun time today and I'll see you tonight then sweetheart." She kissed his cheek before once again tightening her hold.

"Ma…you know you have to let go of me before I can go to class right?"

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

-oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo—oOo-

"Daddy! Thomas hit me!"

Bruce groaned, covering his head with his pillow. "Thomas! No hitting Charlie!"

"Da..Da. Da-da!" A small chubby fist began to pound into his back, occasionally hitting old wounds. He opened a bleary eye to see his son's toothy grin. He smiled back, opening his arms to let the toddler crawl onto his stomach.

"Good morning Scout…" He rumbled. He bounced Terry lightly, making the toddler giggle as he chewed on his fingers.

"Daddy! Thomas said that he gets to be Batman and I have to be Flash…" Two small bodies raced into his room as blurs.

"What have I said about using your super-powers in the house?"

The twin boys looked down at their shoes, auburn hair flopping down to cover their bright blue eyes. "That we could get hurt and that we should wait until we know how to stop properly…."

"That's right. Now, both of you can be Batman. Just pretend one of you is from a different universe or something…" He waved them both from the room, grimacing when he heard a vase crash. How many times had they broken that thing anyway?

"Ma!" Terry squealed suddenly, small chubby arms reaching out. "Ma-ma…ma-ma-ma…"

Bruce opened a bleary eye to see his smiling wife take their son into her arms. He gave her a sleepy smile, his eyes closing once more.

"Get some sleep Bruce. We'll wake you up again in an hour or so." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Happy Father's Day sweetheart."

He rumbled a reply, his consciousness drifting off.

"Hey! Uncle Vance and little Jason are here!"

Bruce fell asleep just as his children rushed to the door.

_**A/N: And that's all folks! Hope you all enjoyed this ending. Oh, just so you know, Bruce had a daughter as well. I didn't include her because she didn't fit in very well….that and I had no idea what to name her. Oh and little Jason is Vance's son. (I named him Vance because his Kryptonian name in the episode 'For the man who has everything' is Van-El I believe….**_

_**Please review! I love getting them and I'm going through a difficult time right now at school so anything that could brighten up my day (even constructive criticism) would be welcomed right now!**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so I went back and read this story a few times...and I decided I wanted to rewrite it. Hopefully I can finish the rewrite, it shouldn't be a very long one. I just wanted to take a different spin on it. So while this basically has the same beginning plot, it's going to be very different. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer Applies. **_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bruce yawned a bit, stretching in his bed like a cat. Mama always laughed when he did this; she said it was because he curled his tongue like a cat when he yawned. Sometimes she would even tease him and call him "kitten". He smiled a bit at the memory, snuggling into the warm blankets beneath him to sleep for a little while longer.

He heard his door open and his smiled widened, ready for one of his Daddy's tickle attacks or his Mama's gentle hugs. He waited a few moments, his smile fading when neither came. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of the room. He sat up slowly, blurry vision scanning the room. Bruce's eyes widened when he looked at the people standing at the foot of his bed.

There was a man and woman; both were dressed in what looked like pajamas or costumes. Maybe they had accidently come in from one of his Daddy's work parties. Didn't the man know that the underwear went on the inside though? Oh well, it wasn't polite to question people. Mama had told him that a bazillion times. He looked around a little more, keeping his eyes on the strangers at all times. Mama had told him to be careful around people he didn't know, and he definitely didn't know these people.

Wait a second…this room was all white…why wasn't he in his room anymore? Why was he with these strange people? Where were his Mama and Daddy? They wouldn't have left him alone with people he didn't know in a strange place…what if something bad had happened? His breathing started to increase as a sense of panic filled him.

The man stepped forward a bit, holding out his hand. Bruce immediately backed up in his bed. Why was the stranger trying to touch him?"Mama! Daddy help!" He screamed, jumping out of the bed as quick as he could when the stranger moved forward again. He narrowly dodged the lady, having to duck under her arms to escape. They were trying to kidnap him! He ripped open the door, running out into a dimly lit hallway.

He started running as fast as he could; going right, then left through dozens of twists and turns. He frantically pulled on every door he could find, but he was locked out. Tears began to gather in his eyes as he forced himself to run faster. He could hear the man calling for him as he ran. Finally he reached an open door; he gave a sob of relief before diving inside, letting the door slam shut behind him.

He slumped against the wall behind the door, panting. He slid down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He waited a while, letting his breathing go back down to normal before shivering suddenly; this entire place was freezing. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bed, blankets piled high on top. He listened for any noise before crawling forward, holding his breath. He reached the edge of the bed, and gave a brief tug on one of the blankets, frowning when it didn't move. He tugged again, this time a bit harder when a sudden snore and a pull in the opposite direction made him scream in terror. There was someone in here! He had to get out, now!

He jumped off the floor, taking off just as he heard a voice call out "Hey, who the hell was that?" behind him. He ran out through the door, not stopping to look back. The halls were still deserted, and still very dimly lit. He came upon a small closet on the side of the hallway and quickly ducked inside the unlocked room. Alfred had a closet like this at home, filled with cleaning supplies for the whole manor. Bruce hid in it sometimes, and he knew the best place to hide was underneath the shelves. He wormed his way through the supplies, scooting under the lowest shelf to hide beside a few cans of paint.

He yawned suddenly, finding he was still tired from earlier. He sniffled; he wished he had his stuffed bear Arthur. His bear always made him feel better. He brought one of the cans of paint closer, hugging it to his chest for comfort before falling into a light sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean he's missing?"

Superman hesitated for a moment, noting Dick Grayson's hunched posture and rigid shoulders. He had just briefed him on what had happened to Batman on the latest mission. Circe had shot him with powerful magic to expose his weakness, which coincidently had turned him into a child. He had attempted to wake Bruce up, only to discover that he no longer remembered any of them and had run off.

"Can't you do something? Use your x-ray vision!" Dick ordered, rising to pace around the room.

"I can't, you know that. Bruce lined this entire thing in lead." Clark pointed out calmly. Dick was overreacting a bit, but he supposed he would too if he was told his adopted father had been turned into a child and was now loose on a flying satellite filled with superheroes with no memory of his own crime-fighting lifestyle.

"Then use your damn superhearing! We need to find him!" He shot a glare in Superman's direction before storming off, going to look for Bruce himself.

He stood in the hallway, thinking. If he were a small child and scared out of his mind, what would he do?-Try to hide most likely. But where? Well the watchtower had many hiding places, but he had been told Bruce had been trying to open the doors. That meant he had probably kept on trying until he found an open one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bruce lay shivering in the closet, having only woken up a few minutes before. He could hear the people looking for him; one or two people had already checked the closet he was in. Neither of them had checked under the shelves though, they probably thought he was too small to fit under them.

He gave a small sniffle, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He wanted to go home.

"Bruce?" The door was pushed open again, bathing the closet in light. Bruce scooted further under the shelf, putting his back against the wall.

"Come on buddy, I won't hurt you. It's been hours, I know you have to be hungry. I'm your friend, I promise." The light turned on and Bruce peered through the cracks between the shelves to see a young man with a plate of food looking for him. His tummy growled; he hadn't eaten in a while. He bit his lip and kept quiet.

But the man's head had turned, looking right at the shelves. He must have heard his stomach growl.

"Bruce?" The man knelt down and peered right at him. Bruce whimpered and tried to scramble away but he was trapped and he knew it.

"Bruce, baby come here." A hand was extended slowly, trying to help him out.

Bruce blinked. No one ever called him 'baby' but his Mama. This man seemed nicer than the other ones, and he had brought him food. He bit his lip, extending his hand slowly toward the man's. The man's fingers closed around his gently, pulling slowly until Bruce began to follow him out into the light.

"There, isn't that better?" The man picked him up slowly, setting him down on a small box nearby. Bruce looked up at him, eyes wide. He didn't know what to think, or what to do.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked softly, keeping his head down, his body still ready to runaway if he had to again.

The man merely smiled gently, handing him the plate of food before sitting down opposite him. "My name's Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." He motioned to the plate. "Got you dinner, better eat before it gets cold."

Bruce hesitated. "You aren't going to go and tell everyone you found me?"He glanced at the door, waiting for it to slam open again.

Dick shook his head, "No. That can wait until after you've eaten and I've had a chance to explain everything."

"Okay." Bruce bit into his food, glancing up at Dick between bites. He didn't seem very tall; he was probably about his Daddy's height. He had bright blue eyes, and his hair was dark. The more Bruce looked at him, the more Dick began to look like him. But…he had never heard of a Dick Grayson before…he decided to ask just to be sure. "A-Are we related?"

Dick gave a few short laughs, "You could say that I guess, but I'll explain more after you finish your carrots. Eat up."

Bruce huffed grumpily and continued to eat. Dick was looking at him funny; maybe he had said something wrong. He mulled it over in his head, his eyebrows scrunching together as he thought. Eventually he pushed the plate away. "I'm full. Can you tell me now?"

Dick nodded and took the plate, setting it on the floor. "Alright, but you need to listen to the entire thing okay? I-I don't want you to run off again. I promise you that everyone here are people you can trust, okay? You don't need to be afraid."

"Okay…" Bruce whispered, not understanding what Dick had meant, only that he would do his best to listen.

"Well…" Dick paused, scooting closer to Bruce and reaching a hand up to run it through his hair. "You aren't really a child. An enchantress turned you into a little boy with a spell….you're really thirty-five years old."

Bruce's eyes went wide. What was Dick saying? What did he mean? How could that even be possible? "H-How?"

"Well….you're actually a superhero. You fight people like this all the time, people with powers that they use for evil. Circe, the enchantress, turned you into a little boy to make you weak. She thinks that you won't bother her anymore when you're like this."

"I-I'm a superhero?"

Dick nodded, "So am I, and everyone else on the watchtower. That's what we're on by the way. It's a giant satellite in space where people like us can work together to protect Earth."

"Oh…" Bruce looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together nervously. He was really thirty-five….but he was only five years old right now. That meant that he was thirty-years into his future. What did that mean for his family? His Mama and Daddy were a lot older now….Alfred too.

"Wh-What about my family? Do I have a family?" He looked up with wide eyes, thoughts running through his mind like bounding rabbits. He couldn't hold onto any of his thoughts for long before they escaped again.

Dick smiled warmly, leaning over to run his fingers through Bruce's hair in an attempt to calm him. "I'm actually your son." He smirked when Bruce looked up at him with even wider eyes. "Well I was adopted, but I still consider you to be like a father to me."

Bruce smiled. "So I'm your Daddy?"

Dick laughed softly, "Yeah."

Bruce giggled. "That means I can tell you what to do, right?"He grinned impishly.

Dick laughed, narrowing his eyes playfully before growling softly. "Now when you're like this it doesn't. " He snatched Bruce up, hugging him tightly before reaching behind his knees and under his arms, tickling the areas playfully.

Bruce squealed, giggling madly in Dick's grasp. "St-Stop!"He laughed harder, struggling against Dick's strong hold on him.

"Alright, alright." Dick whispered, stopping his attack to hug Bruce close.

Bruce snuggled into his embrace, it felt good to be full and warm again. He blinked slowly, feeling his eyes grow more and more tired; he felt like he hadn't slept in a long time. Dick began to rub his back and he leaned into the touch, reaching up to wrap his arms around Dick's neck and lay his head on his shoulder.

"You ready to go see everyone else? They're all your friends, I promise none of them will hurt or scare you. I'll protect you." Dick murmured softly.

Bruce shook his head violently, "Not yet, please."

"Alright, alright. Not yet." Dick agreed gently. He tightened his hold, continuing to rub the child's back. "Rest up a bit, then we'll go okay?"

Bruce nodded sleepily, yawning against Dick's shoulder before falling into a deep sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. :) Let me know how you like the new story-line.

Have an awesome day/night! :D


End file.
